<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лисы и кролики by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013751">Лисы и кролики</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020'>fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини R-NC17 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Brooklyn, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки живет по принципу «Не бросай меня в терновый куст». Стив живет в этом терновом кусте.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини R-NC17 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>7 Драбблы и мини рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лисы и кролики</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Промо-акция»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все вокруг считали, что если ты кролик – значит, слабый и трусливый. Стив доказывал обратное снова и снова, своими кулаками. Он доказывал бегемотам, тиграм и крокодилам, каждому, кто в нем усомнится.</p><p>Чаще всего он бывал бит, ну и что с того? Стив принимал каждый вызов.</p><p>– Ты бы мог увернуться, поднырнуть ему под лапу, – советовал Баки, распушив хвост. – Ты же такой маленький, Стиви, глупо этим не пользоваться.</p><p>– Я не ухожу от ударов, я принимаю их и даю сдачи, – отвечал Стив упрямо. </p><p>Баки был с ним в каждой драке, в каждой переделке, но на нем синяков не оставалось. Хоть Баки был крупнее, но никогда не бил первым и всегда мог уболтать противника.</p><p>У Баки были острые зубы и когти, но голос у него был мягкий, как шелк.</p><p>Баки родился лисом.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Мать говорила Стиву: лев не ляжет с ягненком, лис не дружит с зайчонком. Это старая присказка, и каждый раз Стив спрашивал – почему? </p><p>– Это всегда плохо кончается, – говорила мама.</p><p>Но Баки был настоящим другом. Он бы никогда не подвел Стива. </p><p>Когда мама заболела и умерла, Стив остался совсем один, без семьи и поддержки. Баки обнял его за плечи, пощекотал своим хвостом, подмигнул.</p><p>– Вместе не пропадем.</p><p>И Стив ему сразу поверил.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Про лис говорили – им верить нельзя, хитрят, обманывают. Говорили: сплошь мошенники и ворюги. Баки был не таков. Баки был красивый, чуткий, страшно изобретательный. Галантный с дамочками и дерзкий со всеми остальными. Не унывал сам и Стиву не позволял.</p><p>– Что за чудное у нас местечко! – говорил он про тесную комнатку под крышей, где они жили. Дуло из всех щелей, но у Баки был густой мех, а вот Стив стучал зубами.</p><p>Спать приходилось на одном матрасе. Стол и стулья Баки им где-то раздобыл, зеркало выменял, а вот с матрасами было, похоже, сложней. Стив не жаловался, хоть и смущался.</p><p>– Что ты дрожишь все время? – ворчал Баки. – И зубами щелкаешь? Голодный, что ли?</p><p>– Прости, Бак, – сопел Стив.</p><p>– Этак я не усну. Прижмись поближе, будь так добр, а не то я не высплюсь, придется работу прогуливать!</p><p>Работу прогуливать было нельзя, они едва концы с концами сводили. Так что Стив всегда прижимался. От Баки веяло теплом. Его крупное, сильное тело наваливалось на Стива, и казалось, будто его поймали в ловушку. От этого колотилось сердце и почему-то хотелось смеяться.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>В иные вечера Баки говорил:</p><p>– Только за руку меня не бери, а то еще решат, что мы парочка. Я-то, конечно, ничего против не имею, но ты, наверное, постыдишься.</p><p>И Стив хватал его за руку с решительным видом.</p><p>– Ничего не постыжусь, что здесь такого? И потом, какая разница, кто и что скажет? Мы друзья, как хотим, так и ходим!</p><p>– Да уж, дружище, – вздыхал Баки. – Ты прав, конечно.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Вечерами Баки ходил на танцы, а до этого – долго крутился у зеркала, прихорашивался. Уши торчат, глаза блестят. Стив не танцевал, оставался дома и рисовал рекламные плакаты, чтобы немного подзаработать.</p><p>Однажды Баки вздохнул, стоя перед зеркалом. Стив был увлечен работой и не слышал, так что Баки с трагичным видом упал в кресло и вздохнул погромче.</p><p>– Ты в порядке, Бак? – поднял Стив одно ухо. </p><p>– Все хорошо, приятель, не хочу тебя отвлекать, – скорбно сказал Баки. Стив отложил кисть. – Ну, если ты так хочешь знать… скоро конкурс танцев, и приз там денежный.</p><p>– Так это же здорово! Ты прекрасно танцуешь, – горячо воскликнул Стив. Баки ухмыльнулся, взгляд его потеплел. </p><p>– Может, и так, Стиви, может, и так… Но другие парни тренируются день и ночь, репетируют.</p><p>– Так и ты репетируй. С кем ты будешь танцевать? С Долли? – Долли была премилой болонкой, с которой Баки пару раз ходил гулять. – Или с Мэгги? – Мэгги была пантерой, и ее грации завидовали все девушки. </p><p>– Ни одна из них не будет свободна каждый вечер. У них ведь дел по горло, эмансипация и всякое такое, сам понимаешь!</p><p>Стив не был уверен, что понимает, но все же кивнул.</p><p>– Знаешь, Бак, я не слишком хороший танцор, но, может…</p><p>– Нет-нет, – отмахнулся Баки, сверкнув глазами. – Что ты, Стив, у тебя же астма. Тебе нужно побольше сидеть и поменьше двигаться, так врачи сказали.</p><p>– Да плевать мне на врачей, – рассердился Стив. Он вскочил на ноги, подпрыгнул от нетерпения. – Давай же, Бак, покажи мне движения. Мы выиграем этот конкурс, я тебе обещаю.</p><p>И они танцевали каждый вечер, сдвинув всю их нехитрую мебель к стенам. Баки вел, а Стив наступал ему на лапы, но постепенно все лучше чувствовал ритм, вдыхал запах одеколона Баки, прижимался к его груди, в которой – он слышал – глухо и быстро стучало сердце.</p><p>Конкурс потом отменили, Баки сказал – какие-то там технические причины. Но Стив не слишком расстроился. Они все равно продолжали танцевать каждую среду и пятницу, просто чтобы форму не растерять.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Стив и сам не понял, как все получилось.</p><p>Только что они лежали в темноте, прижавшись друг к другу, и шептались о разных глупостях – и вот Баки сказал, что никогда не занимался сексом. Стив начал ему давать разные советы, хотя и сам толком не знал – только читал в книжках и от ребят слышал. Баки переспрашивал по нескольку раз, пока Стив не рассердился и не сказал: «Давай я лучше покажу». И вот они уже лежат, обнявшись, под одеялом. Стив замер, напугался вдруг, дернулся, но Баки не расцепил рук.</p><p>– Только пижаму свою не снимай, – попросил Баки шепотом. – А то я стесняюсь.</p><p>– Вот еще, – тут же ответил Стив. – Как тогда показывать? Ты ведь с дамочкой не в пижаме будешь лежать!</p><p>Они быстро разделись и прижались друг к другу голышом. Так было теплее, мягче. Стив снова замер, размышляя.</p><p>– Ну хоть целоваться-то не будем, – хрипло спросил Баки, поглаживая Стива по спине. – А то как-то неловко. Вдруг соседи услышат.</p><p>– Да как они услышат, – буркнул Стив. – Без поцелуев заниматься любовью никак нельзя, это правило. </p><p>Баки приподнял его подбородок, заглянул в глаза.</p><p>– Только тогда быстро и без языка, – сказал он с мягкой, нежной улыбкой.</p><p>– Это уж как получится, – отважно возразил Стив и прижался к его губам. </p><p>Целоваться было приятно. Еще приятней стало, когда Баки погладил Стива между ног, легко-легко, едва касаясь. Стив задрожал, закрыл глаза, на ощупь нашел задницу Баки, потер нежное местечко под хвостом. Баки всхлипнул. </p><p>– А потом что? – спросил он сдавленно. – Покажи мне, Стиви. Только пальцы в меня не засовывай.</p><p>– Как же я тогда покажу? – сказал Стив, продолжая растирать местечко. Баки застонал, раздвинул ноги шире. </p><p>– Ну если только один.</p><p>И Стив засунул один. Внутри было тесно и горячо, у Стива тут же во рту пересохло. Баки ерзал под ним, поскуливал, брыкался ногами, пока Стив аккуратно протискивал палец внутрь. </p><p>– У меня под подушкой флакончик, – подсказал Баки. – В овощной лавке подарили, уж не знаю, может, акция какая-то.</p><p>Что это за акция, где к брюкве дают флакон со смазкой, Стив не знал. С другой стороны, чего удивляться – рекламщикам лишь бы что-то новое выдумать. Со смазкой палец проскользнул легче, и Баки замер, вытянулся, задрожал как струна, пока Стив ощупывал там все внутри. Потом вдруг дернулся и вскрикнул, принялся насаживаться на палец Стива – так, что Стив его за бедро придержал.</p><p>– Ты не торопись, сам же просил показать, как надо. Вот и смотри, – и Стив принялся двигать рукой, а затем добавил второй палец. И снова Баки задергался под ним, распахнул глаза, потемневшие, даже зубами сверкнул в темноте. – Не кусаться, – строго сказал Стив, повернул руку, и Баки выгнулся. Его хвост распушился так сильно, что и банки бриолина не хватит, чтобы в порядок привести. </p><p>– Уж не знаю, Баки, все ли понятно, – сказал Стив, вытащив пальцы. – Дальше ты и сам знаешь, что вместо пальцев идет. </p><p>– А ты все-таки покажи, – попросил шепотом Баки. – А то вдруг напутаю.</p><p>– Ну, если так уж переживаешь... – Стив развел ноги Баки пошире, пристроился между, а потом медленно и плавно вошел. – Как-то так. Потом еще двигаешься, назад и вперед, вот так.</p><p>Баки обхватил его всеми лапами, прижался, вздрагивая, когда Стив толкался внутрь. Стив почувствовал, как Баки лижет его мокрым языком за ухом, почувствовал острое касание зубов на загривке.</p><p>– Не кусаться, я же сказал, – велел Стив, но голос сорвался. </p><p>– А это всегда так медленно? – выдохнул Баки ему в ухо. – Или обычно побыстрее?</p><p>– Сначала медленно, потом быстро. – Стив ускорился. – Потом еще быстрее.</p><p>Люди говорят: трахаются, как кролики. Почему-то все думают, что кролик и трех минут не продержится. Стиву всегда нравилось бороться со стереотипами.</p><p>Когда Баки кончил, стиснув Стива в объятиях, Стив все же почувствовал короткую вспышку боли от укуса – и это подвело его к краю так быстро, что перед глазами пятна вспыхнули.</p><p>Потом они разлепились, улеглись под одеяло, тяжело дыша.</p><p>– Как-то так обычно и происходит, понятно? – спросил Стив, ткнувшись носом Баки в плечо. Баки погладил его ухо.</p><p>– Вроде понял, но лучше закрепить. В следующий раз я тебе покажу, а ты скажешь, правильно или нет.</p><p>– Договорились, – пробормотал Стив, засыпая.</p><p>Ранним утром он проснулся, а Баки уже глядел на него, подперев кулаком щеку. </p><p>– А ты миленький, когда спишь, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Только ты лежи, не вставай, завтрак я сам сделаю. Ты вчера перенапрягся, тебе отдыхать надо.</p><p>– Ладно, Бак, – легко согласился Стив. – Ты прав, надо мне полежать подольше. А ты все-таки отличный друг, таких поискать – и завтрак в постель, и кофе!</p><p>Баки глядел на него секунду, потом ухмыльнулся еще шире.</p><p>– Да уж, таких друзей днем с огнем не сыщешь. – Он подмигнул Стиву, выпрыгнул из постели и отправился делать завтрак.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Люди всегда говорили: наивный, как зайчишка, хитрый, как лис. </p><p>Стив всегда считал, что люди болтают глупости.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>